Velo negro
by Lenguadeplata
Summary: El ministerio ha caído. La muerte es el destino de los muggles. La esclavitud, el dramático fin de los impuros. La oscuridad y la angustia no dejan lugar a una sonrisa. (HrDr)
1. I Whiltshire

**VELO NEGRO  
Crónicas de una muerte en vida.**

El ministerio ha caído. La muerte es el destino de los muggles. La esclavitud, el dramático fin de los impuros. La oscuridad y la angustia no dejan lugar a una sonrisa. 

**I. Whiltshire**  
  
La oscuridad de aquel carruaje tan sólo era un pequeño preámbulo de la que les envolvería en la mansión más temida y respetada de Inglaterra, en Whiltshire, la mansión de los Malfoy. Ella, en un extremo y con las manos arregladas en su regazo, se dejaba caer sobre la ventana, de forma que, a pesar de las espesas cortinas corridas, podía vislumbrar la penumbra de una furiosa tormenta. Tan sólo el resplandor de algún rayo le dejaba ver por esa fina rendija, la infinidad de campos que les rodeaban. 

El silencio reinaba entre los pasajeros y apenas se escuchaba su respiración. A todos se les grabó en la memoria el constante repiquetear de la lluvia intensa contra las ventanas y el sonido de los cascos de las bestias contra la húmeda tierra de ese día maldito. La seguridad y el orgullo que siempre caracterizaban a Hermione se habían esfumado por completo, dejándola como una auténtica muñeca de trapo. Completamente ida, con la mente en blanco y aparentando no sentir nada, únicamente unos imperceptibles espasmos involuntarios en sus dedos delataban una amarga descomposición interior. 

El trayecto fue demasiado corto. En la oscuridad escucharon el relinche de los horrendos caballos al detenerse. El trapiqueteo constante cesó y muchos abrieron los ojos expectantes. Las puertas se abrieron con brusquedad y una figura encapuchada con su varita les hizo bajar con un gesto seco. Fue entonces, al notar cómo el frío se colaba por su túnica roída y cómo la lluvia le golpeaba la cara a martillazos, cuando la chica de los cabellos castaños, empezó a reaccionar. 

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados ante tal espectáculo atroz. Fue como si el peso de todo un viaje al infierno cayera sobre ella en un segundo. Los ojos le escocían de la impresión y lloró sin querer. Sin pestañear, vio como de otra decena de carruajes idénticos al suyo, otras personas eran obligadas a descender y a caminar entre el lodo. También vio como un edificio espectacular se alzaba ante ella mientras la empujaban obligándola a caminar, una mansión gigantesca coronada por la luz eléctrica de los rayos. 

De aquel día recordaba colores grisáceos, gárgolas y rostros de terror. Olvidó sin embargo como sus pies la traicionaban al caminar y como cayó sin desearlo al rasposo suelo. Después, cuando le permitieron sentarse en un lugar que no reconoció ni se preocupó en investigar, cerró los ojos y creyó dormir. 

oooooo 

Despertó cuando un afortunado rayo de sol se le clavó sin preguntar en uno de sus ojos. Fue más consciente que nunca de si misma, de su pelo encrespado, de las heridas de sus piernas, del dolor de su columna y de los martillos que golpeaban sus sienes. 

Estaba tumbada en una austera cama de una habitación cubierta de polvo que no tenía puerta, tan sólo una simple arcada que daba a un pasillo. Una ventana y un mueble con un caldero de agua era el único mobiliario de la estancia. Se esforzaba por enfocar las cosas y descubrió que le habían quitado la túnica y sólo vestía una camiseta además de su ropa interior. Al ponerse en pie se mareó y notó como sus doloridas piernas estaban cubiertas de arañazos y rozaduras. 

Con la túnica enrollada en el cuerpo, caminó por el estrecho pasillo de cemento y madera hasta...aquello eran...unas cocinas. Aún intentando definir las líneas de los objetos y recordar cómo había llegado allí, descubrió a una figura que, frente a una de las mesas, amasaba algo. Se frotó los ojos y cuando los abrió, una sonriente mujerona le hablaba. 

-¡Ah! ¿Ya te has despertado cariño? Pensaba que dormirías hasta más tarde, Cuando llegaste anoche casi estabas inconsciente, ¡pobrecita! – La mujer la miraba con ojos expresivos y cariñosos, y sin previo aviso la abrazó. Olía fuertemente a harina. 

Cuando la soltó la guió hasta una mesa y le sirvió leche y pan mientras continuaba hablando y andando de un lado para otro. 

-Me llamo Corbella, aquí tienes algo de comer...te parecerá poco pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, no todos los días nos permiten comer sólido. Siempre con las gachas. Te he sacudido un poco la túnica, ahora te zurciré un poco los agujeros...aún no sé que tarea te asignarán así que no puedo garantizarte ropa limpia. ¡Me alegra de que alguien me haga compañía! ¡Aquí sólo se ven elfos! Y elfos que nos dan órdenes...- Corbella continuó hablando más para si misma que para Hermione. Sin embargo se detuvo cuando la chica empezó a hablar. 

-Estoy...en la Mansión de los Malfoy ¿no? – dijo en un tono inaudible. Corbella se acercó y la miró con ojos asustados.  
-Si cariño...llegaste ayer con los demás...  
-Los demás esclavos. – Hermione hablaba sin inmutarse y sin mirar a la señora que la atendía. Corbella no tenía palabras. 

Durante un largo momento se hizo silencio. Cuando Hermione volvió a hablar nada cambió en su tono de voz ni en sus ojos. 

-Prefiero morirme antes que someterme. –"Someterme a unos asquerosos asesinos" pensó.  
-¡Cariño! Te ruego que mantengas la sangre fría...los Malfoy son más que unos simples asesinos con el cerebro lavado, son unos torturadores. Ellos ansían el poder y lo tienen a un paso. No dudarán en hacerte pasar las peores calamidades...he visto a la gente morir e...e...  
-Hermione  
-Tienes un nombre hermoso Hermione. Y no puedes morir tan joven. 

Sin embargo, Hermione no la escuchó. En su mente sólo existía la imagen de la venganza. Una venganza fría y dura, sin remordimientos. Antes hervía cuando mencionaban el apellido Malfoy. Pero ahora, era capaz de hablar de su enemigo como de una presa. Jamás movería un dedo por esa familia. La familia que había destrozado su vida y la de su mundo. El odio la invadió fríamente en aquella, y gracias a él, evitó pensar en la miseria que la rodeaba, sus familiares y amigos muertos, y el incierto futuro que la esperaba. 

-¡Hermione Granger! ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Hermione Granger! – chillaba una voz aguda desde las amplias puertas de las cocinas.  
-¡Está aquí! – contestó Corbella añadiendo un "cállate ya estúpida criatura" por lo bajo. 

Hermione se dirigió a la salida. Un elfo doméstico la esperaba. En otro momento su cabeza se habría inundado de indignación hacia el mundo mágico por consentir la esclavitud. Tenía gracia, alo mejor ahora alguno se replanteaba sus comentarios, al encontrarse en su misma situación. 

-Dirígete a la entrada principal con los demás. – dijo sin mirarla antes de salir disparado.  
-Ahora te encontrarás con los Malfoy... – le dijo Corbella por detrás - Te hablarán...no hagas ninguna locura, recuerda el hechizo que... 

No escuchó las últimas palabras de la señora. Se dirigió con paso firme entre la hierba hacia las puertas de la Mansión, dónde una decena de magos tan harapientos como ella esperaban. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar la fachada del edificio o a admirar el espléndido sol posterior a las grandes tormentas o a oler el maravilloso aroma a mojado. Cuando se unió al grupo suscitó algunas miradas curiosas. Pero nadie le dirigió la palabra, de hecho, nadie hablaba. Se respiraba miedo. 

Poco tiempo después, Hermione pudo mirar a los ojos a ese hombre. Su enemigo. Lucius Malfoy. Llegaba acompañado de dos personas que no conocía, pero que identificó por otros esclavos más antiguos. El trío vestía íntegramente de negro y en el centro Malfoy destacaba con su melena plateada. Lucía una sonrisa cínica, que más tarde clasificaría en "gestos para dirigirse a los esclavos". Con una parsimonia fuera de lo normal, especial para los esclavos que se estrenaban, Lucius Malfoy se quitó los guantes y tendió la mano esperando a que uno de sus acompañantes le ofreciera su bastón. 

-Poneos en línea - ordenó el último a los magos, que no tardaron mucho en obedecer. 

Malfoy se relamía. Para él era un exquisito placer poner por fin en su lugar a aquellos que se habían permitido llamarse magos. Esta sería su última recepción de esclavos, así que se preocuparía en disfrutarla al máximo. Y con aire altivo de superioridad aplastante, se acercó al primero de la línea: un muchacho adolescente que no se atrevía a aguantarle la mirada. Malfoy le cogió el rostro duramente, inspeccionándolo. 

-Estás demasiado sano chico – le dijo sin soltarle y golpeándole las rodillas con su bastón - ...te vendrán bien los establos. 

A continuación le soltó con brusquedad mientras uno de sus acompañantes se acercaba con la varita para pronunciar un hechizo que, sorprendentemente, Hermione desconocía. El chico empezó a quejarse a gritos, y una marca roja apareció en su cuello como si estuviera grabada con fuego. La atrocidad no podía ser peor, entre la carne dolorida Hermione distinguió una M y un número. 

La mayoría de los magos eran desconocidos socialmente y temerosos de los mortífagos. La presencia del hombre intimidaba y su bastón golpeaba a menudo. Muchos no podían soportar el dolor del hechizo que marcaba y gritaban. Aullidos de dolor en plena mañana. Entre dientes y como si le produciera un profundo asco mirarles, iba pronunciando el trabajo que desempeñarían. 

Lucius Malfoy estaba deprimido. De entre las decenas de esclavos que había recibido gratuitamente, no había podido encontrarse con ningún antiguo enemigo conocido. Su mayor ansía era poder dominar a alguien como Arthur Weasley...verle descomponerse entre el dolor y la angustia. Pero claro, ese tipo de gente prefirió morir antes que dejarse atrapar. No sabía si reír o llorar. Sus esclavos eran sangres mestizas vulgares. Ninguno de altas esferas o conocido socialmente. Sus ansias de humillar se estaban viendo frustradas. Conforme avanzaba en su examen, empezó a fijarse en una joven que se distinguía de los demás por mirar estar erguida y mirar al frente. Se preparó para la diversión. 

Se trataba de una joven que rondaría la veintena de años que a pesar de estar deshecha, sucia y descalza, mantenía la mirada fija y sin pestañear en la nada. Lucius sonrió mientras la escrutaba con la mirada. Tenía unas sensuales formas femeninas y un rostro fino que se distinguía entre las manchas. Un rostro que le era familiar, extrañamente familiar. 

-¿Y tú como te llamas? - preguntó frívolamente. 

La joven reaccionó y le dirigió una mirada desafiante. Pupila contra pupila. 

-Es de mala educación preguntar sin presentarse. - soltó sin más miramientos. 

Malfoy levantó una ceja unos milímetros y se acomodó sobre su bastón. 

-Bien...¡05!- el hombre que marcaba se acercó hasta ellos. - simplemente, encárgate de que diga su nombre.  
-¡Crucio! - gritó el acompañante. 

Hermione cayó irremediablemente de rodillas mientras notaba como sus extremidades se rompían en mil pedazos. Sufría una presión en el cuello que le impedía respirar y sentía como si los ojos se le estuvieran saliendo de las órbitas. De repente, el dolor cesó. No había gritado. 

-¿Le dirás ahora tu nombre al señor? 

Al no obtener respuesta, empezó una nueva tortura. Ahora Hermione gritaba involuntariamente y su cabeza chocó contra el suelo. Se detuvo y volvió a empezar. 

De repente, en la cabeza de Hermione, aparecieron sus últimos recuerdos. La cara de Ron angustiada, sus graciosas la había obligado a permanecer escondida. Sonrió en su interior. Cómo le había birlado su varita...ese Ron..."Ron deseaba que viviera", se dijo. Que viviera por él y por Harry. Hasta ese momento, retorcida en el suelo frente a la Mansión Malfoy no había comprendido lo que sus amigos esperaban de ella. 

-Hermione Granger – dijo en un suspiro. 

Lucius Malfoy dio un respingo. ¿Hermione Granger? ¡Por supuesto! Una alegría retorcida le inundó. ¡La inseparable de Harry Potter! Jajajajajajaja, también Premio Anual juntó a su hijo. La sangre sucia por excelencia. Complacido, sacó su varita y el mismo se encargó de grabar la marca de esclavo en ella. Hermione notó como le quemaba el pecho, pero agotada por el crucio, apenas pudo quejarse. 

"La M-49"...pensó. 

-Tú...tendrás el honor de convivir con los Malfoy. 

oooooo 

**Notas de la autora:** Ejm. Esta es la primera vez que termino un capítulo de un fic. Sí, es el primero que escribo U. No me gusta mucho. Creo que me ha salido espeso y tostón. La historia del primer capi no daba para más. Los siguientes serán más animados (o eso espero). 

Gracias. 

**Lenguadeplata**


	2. II La familia Malfoy

**II. La familia Malfoy**

Con los labios sangrando de furia y el corazón dándole martillazos, la vistieron de negro. Si alguna vez había sido una mujer fría que usaba la cabeza, desde luego ahora era otra se había convertido en otra persona. Sentía el espíritu de la venganza crecer en ella tanto, que pensaba que su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente grande.

Sólo le bastaron dos días para comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el holocausto. Ya no llegarían más esclavos, pero sí cargamentos interminables de muggles. No sabía lo que hacían con ellos, pero podía hacerse una vaga idea. Los mestizos trabajaban duramente, según supo gracias a Corbella, a uno o dos quilómetros de la mansión, sin magia y continuamente apaleados por mismos esclavos sobornados, que comían pan a cambio de maltratar a sus propios camaradas. El crucio era su hechizo preferido.

Corbella no cesaba de repetirle que ellas dos eran afortunadas por no estar destinadas allí. A la muerte. Y le martirizaba intentando convencerla de respetar a los Malfoy. Hermione la odiaba. Se había resignado a guardar su propio pellejo. ¿Llegaría ella algún día a sentirse así? Sólo de pensar en las atrocidades que estarían pasando sus compañeros y muggles, le daban ganas de matarse. De hecho, había logrado birlar una pequeña daga con ese propósito...o por sentirse más segura. Pero sobretodo, no podía evitar pensar en sus padres, muertos o condenados a una de esas cárceles repartidas por Inglaterra. También se retorcía al pensar en qué situación habrían quedado Ron, los Weasleys, Harry y Dumbledore. Aislada del mundo, encerrada en una mansión protegida por miles de hechizos, en cuyos terrenos se masacraba a decenas de personas todos los días.

En la casa convivían elfos domésticos, ella y Lucius Malfoy. Éste último era la fuente de sus desgracias diarias. Le producía repulsión ver su rostro y huía continuamente de sus pasos. Siempre que se lo encontraba (y no eran pocas veces, puesto que el hombre disfrutaba martirizándola) entre amenazas y castigos, además de sucias palabras, no dejaba escapar la ocasión para relatarle las supuestas torturas de sus padres y de Harry. Hermione descansaba en un catre de madera, junto a un cubo, en el lugar más frío de la casa. Los sótanos. Era un lugar sin luz, en el hueco de una escalera. Allí esas torturas de las que le hablaba Malfoy se le aparecían por las noches, en sus sueños, una y otra vez. Los rostros desfigurados de sus amigos, la sangre, los muertos muggles...Era imposible dormir en aquel sitio inmundo.

Whiltshire era un lugar de fuertes contrastes, y la mansión, aplastante. Rodeada de campos y jardines, la arquitectura gótica del lugar imponía respeto y de noche se transformaba en un lugar tenebroso. Del panteón, a pocos metros de la casa, se podían escuchar gemidos y gritos espeluznantes acompañándolos de un asqueroso hedor a muerte. Para Hermione todo era oscuridad, sangre y frío.

Al espíritu vengativo se le unió a los pocos días la más terrible desesperación.

Doce en punto de la noche. Londres estaba deshabitado y de nuevo, otra suave lluvia empapaba las calles adoquinadas. Al fondo, más allá, iluminaba el resplandor de un incendio. En el cielo se podía distinguir una sugerente luna llena, que paso a paso, se reflejaba en los pulcros y exageradamente brillantes zapatos de una figura solitaria.

La sombra se movía con determinación y elegancia, acompañada del eco que producían sus zapatos contra el pavimento. Se detuvo frente a una tienda abandonada para susurrar lo siguiente al viento:

Visita a Nox Malfoy

El Hospital San Mungo abrió sus puertas, pero ya no era el de antaño. La madera de las paredes estaba destrozada y el suelo lleno de polvo. Apenas había luz. En la recepción, no había nadie, sólo dos muggles heridos sentados en el suelo, deteniendo una hemorragia con recortes de su propio pantalón. Caminando por los oscuros pasillos llenos de manchas de sangre y suciedad, el misterioso visitante llegó a la cuarta planta, dónde un mago que no era sanador guardaba la puerta.

Está al fondo, con los demás de su clase. – dijo mirando al suelo.

La sala estaba llena de muggles y magos apretados, heridos o enfermos. Las condiciones del lugar eran deprimentes y apenas había sanadores para atender a toda esa gente. Extendidos en el suelo, apoyados unos contra otros, los gemidos reverberaban en San Mungo. Al fondo, había un grupo apartado de los demás, de entre los cuales se distinguían con facilidad unos lacios cabellos platinados. Nox Malfoy, el propietario de esa cabellera, volvió la mirada a la persona que se le acercaba. Sin inmutarse cerró los ojos lentamente.

Hola – dijo, mientras una fría sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro – _querido_ sobrino.

Como respuesta obtuvo un tirón. Le había cogido del antebrazo con una mano, y con la otra, de la solapa de su polvorienta gabardina. Le enderezó y estiró sin miramientos hacia la salida. Nox, débil y moribundo como estaba, sólo pudo obedecer. Al pasar por delante del mago celador, el maltrato se acentuó con algún empujón, y ambos salieron a la fría noche londinense.

Con rapidez, se refugiaron de ojos ajenos.

-Siéntate y quítate la camisa.

-Vaya...no sabía que tenías esas inclinaciones _querido_ sobrino. – dijo sarcásticamente, mientras veía que el otro sacaba su varita, lo que le hizo cambiar su expresión. – No me impresionan más torturas. – añadió despojándose de la gabardina y su camisa. Cuando terminó, dejó al descubierto un pálido torso cubierto de sangrantes heridas. – Ya de los magos...

_Collapso_

Automáticamente, la sangre dejó de fluir.

Necesitas tratamiento. Este hechizo no garantiza que la sangre deje de fluir para siempre. Es inevitable recurrir a pociones.

¿No me digas? ¿Quizá las pociones y almacenes de San Mungo que vosotros mismos eliminasteis? ¿Sabes por qué sólo has visto heridos en San Mungo? Porque a los muertos los recogen cada hora...

Sin prestarle atención, continuó.

Hay un traslador cerca de aquí que no está vigilado. Lleva directamente a Whiltshire. Allí encontraré lo necesario para evitar que pierdas toda tu sangre.

A Wilthshire, ¡ja! ¿No...no te sería más sencillo...dejarme aquí...? ¿O pretendes que viva para disfrutar más cuando tú y tu _bendito _padre me sacrifiquéis?...

Nox. Si aún crees que estoy aquí para matarte, es que el riego sanguíneo a dejado de fluirte por el cerebro – dijo cruelmente. – Porque he arriesgado mi vida para venir a sacarte de tu segunda tumba. Las cosas no son fáciles para nadie.

...¿Cómo te llamas?

¿No te acuerdas de mi nombre?

Es natural. Después de todo, es la primera vez que hablo contigo. Y sólo te había visto de pequeño en fotos.

¿Entonces cómo estás tan seguro que que soy tu sobrino?

Aaaah...- dijo con misteriosamente mientras le cogía su cara y la acercaba a la suya – pues porque cuando te miro, me veo a mí

En efecto, ambos Malfoy, incluido Lucius, poseían los mismos agudos y fríos ojos grises.

Draco. Me llamo Draco. – dijo simplemente.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y como de costumbre, Hermione no conseguía dormir. Los aullidos del viento la estremecían y la oscuridad la asustaba como nunca. Se sentía indefensa sin varita, y había llegado a creer que aquella casa, de noche, no era normal. Esta vez fueron unos evidentes crujidos en el piso de arriba.

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

CRRRAAACK

Aquello era demasiado. Se volvería loca antes de morirse de inanición si no se aseguraba de que allí no había algo más que un simple fantasma. Cada vez los sonidos se hacían más perceptibles, convirtiéndose en pasos. Hermione se vistió en un instante y subió a oscuras las escaleras del sótano donde dormía cada noche. Caminó descalza por un pasillo, hasta detenerse que unas voces la hicieron detenerse cerca del recibidor.

-Este lugar me trae recuerdos desagradables...

-Pues procura olvidarlos. Arriba hay habitaciones de sobra, podrás descansar. Procura no hacer mucho ruido, mañana le daré la noticia a mi padre.

-¿Lucius no sabe que me has traído aquí?

-No.

-¿¡estás loco!?

-No te preocupes, le mentiré.

Hermione escuchó como subían las escaleras principales de la mansión. Hablaban dos hombres, y se le erizó el vello al reconocer la voz, la serpentina voz de uno de ellos. Ahora empezaría la verdadera pesadilla. Asustada, volvió corriendo a los sótanos, pero no tuvo el valor de ponerse a dormir.

Dos pisos más arriba, Draco ayudaba a su tío a recostarse en una confortable y gigantesca cama.

-Te dejo descansar – dijo. Nox estaba completamente agotado, respirando con dificultad, cubierto por las espesas mantas.

-Espera Draco...quiero preguntarte una cosa...

El chico le miro expectante.

-¿No tienes miedo?- susurró con voz ronca.

-¿De ti? ¿De mi padre? ¿De quién tú sabes?...¿De Potter? – dijo socarronamente.

-Supongo que era una pregunta estúpida

Draco no le replicó y cerró la puerta tras él. Intentaba ordenar sus ideas y encajar todas las piezas de sus acciones. Era imposible. Ahora, en su casa, se arrepentía de haber recogido a su tío. Se había vuelto loco. Un loco era en lo que se había convertido. Y por supuesto que la pregunta de Nox no era estúpida en absoluto. Ahora curaría a Nox, y después ¿qué haría? ¿le dejaría irse tan tranquilo?...¿pero qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para ir a recogerle? Y lo peor de todo, ¿cómo evitaba que su padre se lo cargara al descubrir que estaba allí?

Se dirigía a los sótanos. Al almacén de la casa. Si todo marchaba como él creía, desde que empezó la limpieza de sangre su padre se habría preocupado de recoger cualquier cosa que les sirviera de ayuda. Desde pociones de San Mungo hasta objetos de magia oscura. Con una vela en la mano, bajó las escaleras. Olía rancio.

Recorrió un pequeño pasillo hasta la gran puerta sellada. De repente cayó en cuenta. No recordaba la contraseña. Se quedó pensando frente a la entrada, buscando en su memoria, cuando de repente algo le sobresaltó. Notó una presencia ajena allí mismo. Y muy lentamente, con el ceño fruncido, giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda.

Era el espacio que dejaban las escaleras que subían y la luz de la vela no alcanzaba a iluminar su interior. Lo que vio le dejó de piedra. Dos ojos destacaban en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres? – dijo con asco y arrastrando las palabras

-Sal. –repitió, acercando la vela. Esta iluminó más y descubrió a una mujer sentada sobre un catre de madera. La mujer se levantó y se fue acercando. Poco a poco se iban descubriendo sus rasgos.

Era de su edad, y una larga melena ondulada caía sobre sus hombros. Estaba vestida de negro, con una túnica larga, fruncida en la cintura y en los antebrazos. Los ojos no habían parpadeado desde que la había descubierto y su rostro era completamente inexpresivo. Draco frunció el ceño mucho más. Reconoció algunas facciones. No podía ser...

-¿Quién eres? – Repitió

-Cuarenta y nueve – contestó muy lentamente.

Draco cayó en cuenta inmediatamente. Estaba demasiado entretenido como para acordarse de los esclavos. Sin embargo...se acercó más a ella, cada vez más intrigado por la posibilidad que se estaba formando en su cabeza. La chica parpadeó y bajó la mirada a un costado. Él la inspeccionó. Y ella volvió a alzar la cabeza.

Ahora sí. Indudable. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que le dirigía esa mirada. No había asco, no había furia. Eran desprecio, lástima y autocontrol mezclados. Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron, mientras en Draco se había dibujado inconscientemente una expresión de asco y repulsión.

-Granger...-dijo rasposamente. Ella volvió a mirar a otro lugar. Dracó bufó.

-Así que número cuarenta y nueve...-dijo mordazmente. El rostro de Hermione se endureció.

Draco echó una mirada rápida al catre y al cubo en el hueco de la escalera.

-Cuarenta y nueve...- repitió, como pensando en todo lo que eso conllevaba. Conllevaba tortura y subordinación. Era una esclava, y su padre la había puesto en la masión para regocijarse él mismo y probablemente pensando en él.

Ahora sin embargo, todo eso le resbalaba. Sólo quería terminar con Nox cuanto antes...y en cuanto a Granger...otro problema más. La chica seguía mirando a un punto perdido, como esperando alguna orden suya. La tendría.

-Lárgate cuarenta y nueve, procura no molestarme. – Rápido y sencillo. No estaba para más tonterías.

Sin embargo, ella no se movió. Sus ojos se endurecieron más y alcanzó a ver chispas en ellos. En la mente de Hermione Granger no cabía la sumisión. Ahora no veía la inteligencia en sus acciones. Y si no la había no iba a permitir que la asquerosa serpiente de Draco Malfoy, causante de sus desgracias, la pisoteara. Antes prefería estar muerta. ¿A quién habría matado? ¿Sabría algo de los suyos...?

Draco la miraba expentate y severo.

-¿No me has entendido?- su espíritu más cruel floreció esta vez- he dicho que desaparezcas de mi vista.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no lo pudo explicar bien. Tras sus palabras, la chica se le lanzó encima, ni más ni menos, que con una daga. ¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde la había sacado? Con la sorpresa, ella aprovechó la oportunidad para clavarle el arma en el hombro. Maldita mujer. Él se quedó mirando la herida, sin mostrar dolor, sin mover ni un músculo.

-¿Y ahora? – dijo mirándola fríamente. Ella se había quedado parada absurdamente consternada por lo que acababa de hacer. – cuando atacas a alguien...

Para horrenda sorpresa de Hermione, Draco se arrancó la daga sin demasiada un cuchillo...- prosiguió, como si le estuviera dando clases - tienes que mantener muy bien sujeto el mango, así...¿ves?- Draco caminaba hacia ella mostrándole el filo ensangrentado. – porque luego, tendrás que volver a acuchillarle...- Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, la situación hacía tiempo que se le había ido de las manos - a no ser claro, que tengas la suficiente experiencia...tsk, cosa que dudo, como para clavársela directamente al corazón.

Draco se había detenido frente a ella, de manera que le hacía notar la diferencia de altura y complexión. La daga, efectivamente, apuntaba ahora directamente al corazón de Hermione, que palpitaba exageradamente. La mirada helada del rubio estaba fija en los ojos asustadizos de la chica, hasta que sin previo aviso, en arrebato de dolor en el hombro le hizo vacilar.

En ese momento, una Hermione fuera de sí, le arrebató la daga, y esta vez Draco tuvo que evitar el nuevo el rabioso golpe forcejeando con ella. La chica se movía con el propósito de hacer daño y sólo consiguió inmovilizarla ayudándose de la pared. La dura roca se le clavó a Hermione en la espalda y la presión que ejercía el chico le hizo soltar la daga. Su rostro estaba manchado con la sangre que salía del hombro de Draco, que la apretaba con furia y severidad. Ahora sí estaba sintiendo dolor.

Aquella lucha animal había terminado. La rabia que había cegado anteriormente a Hermione desapareció, y volvió el vacío a su corazón. Draco, totalmente enfadado, la empujó hacia fuera y la metió dentro de la primera habitación con la que se topó.

-Yo pensaba que no pasabas de fierecilla, Granger. – dijo irónicamente mientras se apretaba el hombro. - ¿No has aprendido que es mejor quedarse quietecita? – sentenció, al cerrar la puerta con llave.

_Sí, y a base de crucios_ pensó ella. Un momento, aquello la hico reaccionar. A pesar de que Malfoy tenía varita, no había usado la magia contra ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería posible que Malfoy...? No, no sería posible. Con los huesos doloridos, se acurrucó en un rincón y cerró los ojos.

**Notas:** Perdonad la falta de seriedad al actualizar. Me cuesta, me cuesta. Aunque ahora parece que le he cogido el gusto. Gracias infinitas por esos reviews tan amables.

**Lenguadeplata**


	3. III Heridas de guerra

III. Heridas de guerra 

Nox se despertó con la sensación de haber pasado toda la noche en vela. Había olvidado lo que era dormir en aquella casa maldita, aquellos ruidos...el olor... Afortunadamente, sí había algo de lo que alegrarse, pensó mientras se pasaba la mano por el pecho. La maldición había desaparecido. Encendió las antorchas que estaban cerca de su cama. Sus heridas estaban completamente cicatrizadas, y todo gracias a la magia de su sobrino. Le había despertado en plena noche para hacerle beber un líquido asqueroso al gusto, pero verdaderamente recuperador. Le estaba agradecido.

Caso extraño, el de Draco, pensó. Tenía muchas dudas acerca de él, pero tras las últimas 24 horas sabía que podía confiarle su vida. Otra cosa muy distinta era Lucius. Pensar en él hizo que su estomago diera un vuelco y que la boca se le secara. Era el único hombre en la faz de la tierra que podía provocarle temor...mientras no se tratara de él, podía actuar como otro impasible Malfoy.

Así se encontraba cuando de golpe, se abrió la puerta y en dos pasos seguros, secos, como si hubiera adivinado que alguien pensaba en él, Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación. A Nox se le revolvió todo lo que le quedaba por revolvérsele. Si hubiera podido ser más blanco, en ese momento se habría notado. Lucius le miraba duramente, apretando su bastón. Antes de que nadie dijese una palabra, tras Lucius apareció Draco, silencioso e intrigante, y se colocó cerca de Nox.

- Como ves no te he mentido – se dirigió a Lucius en un tono suave

- Aún albergaba esperanzas de que lo hubieras hecho. – respondió este, aún con la mirada fija en Nox – francamente, tu inteligencia me ha decepcionado hijo. No cabe en mí como te has atrevido a traer aquí, a mí casa...- Lucius empezó a caminar, siempre con los ojos en su presa – a esta...a esta criatura.

Nox tragó saliva. Aún se sentía débil. ¿Qué demonios le habría explicado Draco para que aún no le hubiera atacado con un avada kedavra?

- Nox estaba luchando de nuestro bando padre. Yo mismo vi como le maldecían.

- ¿Pretendes que me crea esa patraña? Todos los de su clase están en contra de quién tú sabes. ¡Les he visto! Mataban a escondidas, de noche. Unos asquerosos traidores...especialmente este. Debería haber muerto. Me gustaría saber quién fue quién le atacó. Sería capaz de agradecérselo.

- Arthur Weasley – mintió Draco.

El semblante de Lucius cambió y esta vez miró a su hijo.

- ¿Arthur Weasley? ¿Arthur Weasley? – repitió en un tono más sádico- ¿Arthur Weasley sigue vivo?

Draco asintió, si había algo que podía hacer cambiar la opinión de su padre, sin duda era el nombre Arthur Weasley. En el fondo le comprendía, pues a él le sucedía lo mismo con Harry Potter.

- Y tú le has visto, ¿y le has dejado vivo?

- La situación no daba para más padre. Nox me pidió ayuda. Me reconoció. Él sí llegó a herirle.

Lucius no parecía muy convencido, pero algo había cambiado dentro de él. Cualquier enemigo de Arthur Weasley...

- No pienses que esto te hace diferente de lo que eres Nox. Quédate, y da gracias a la estupidez de Draco. Pero si crees que vas a poder aprovecharte de mi familia estás muy equivocado. Estoy convencido de que pasarás más tiempo aquí del que te imaginas. Por mi parte, y teniendo en cuenta la enorme vergüenza que me das, espero no cruzarme contigo ni una sola vez. Y sobretodo, Nox...

Se detuvo frente a él, amenazante. Más que las palabras que pronunció fue la forma en que lo dijo. El aliento mordaz, la crueldad y el horror que emanaba de él...todo. Todo eso, hizo que se le quedaran grabadas en la mente.

- Sobretodo...si a tu despreciable instinto le da por aparecer mientras estás aquí...espero que sepas a quién y a quién no debes morder. Porque te aseguro que si en esta casa se vuelve a repetir lo que pasó hace treinta años, JURO que no tendrás tanta suerte como antaño.

Tras esto, les dejó solos. Nox estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco, y Draco se sonreía irónico de su padre. Lo había conseguido.

- No te preocupes. Ya conoces cómo somos los Malfoy. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. A no ser que los demás nos hagan las nueces...-dijo irónicamente- en el caso de mi padre, es evidente que quién tú sabes se encarga del trabajo sucio. Algún día me gustaría hacerle ver que en el fondo no es más que un segundón de conveniencia.

- Todo eso que dices está muy bien. Pero sé de una situación en la que Lucius toma el mando. Y es en su propia familia. Lo mismo que nuestro padre. Son idénticos. Incluso de joven se le parecía. A veces creo que es tu abuelo el que me está hablando. No es agradable.

- Desde luego que no, pero créeme, te conviene estar aquí antes que allí fuera.

Los dos callaron.

- Bueno, será mejor que reposes aún más. Hoy llegará mi madre, y quién sabe si eso puede ser peor.

- Draco...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Se puede saber por qué...?

- Si vas a preguntarme por qué te órmate con que eres un pariente que siempre me había intrigado. Y todo gracias a mi padre y el empeño que pone hablando mal de ti. Por lo demás, quizá charlemos más tarde. Sólo preguntarte...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Aquella pregunta les dejó helados. Al poco tiempo, Nox estalló en fuertes carcajadas.

- ¿Quizá ahora sí me temes?

- Nox, lo que temo es que te has estado desangrando. Y que necesitas recuperarte. El que debería tener un poco de miedo eres tú. Puede que a mi padre le hagas un favor delectándote con los esclavos, pero...

- ¿Por quién me tomas Draco? Hablas como si realmente hubiera estado del lado de ellos. Hace tiempo que no pruebo sangre humana. Y puedo hacerlo precisamente por la familia a la que pertenezco. Algo de magia aún corre por mi cuerpo. Ella es la que puede mantenerme.

- Simplemente, no lo sabía.

- Lo sé. Quédate tranquilo. Esta noche recuperaré lo que he perdido. Por cierto ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Nox, señalando unos vendajes en el hombro del chico.

- Nada especial ¿Te apago la luz?

- No...yo mismo lo haré, gracias. Pero espero que no le hayas contestado eso a tu padre.

El despertar de Hermione no fue muy diferente al de Nox. Estaba muy cansada. Pero como todas los días, después de todo. Pero eso sí, ella no tenía nada por lo que alegrarse. Sus pies descalzos estaban congelados y le picaba la sangre reseca. La sangre de Draco Malfoy. Dios, la mente le daba vueltas. Aquel sitio la había vuelto rematadamete loca, y lo verdaderamente extraño era que Draco no la hubiese asesinado ya. De hecho, ni siquiera había sacado la varita. Ahora mismo, no sabía lo que era, ni lo que hacía y ni mucho menos lo que debía hacer. Probablemente esperar a que la torturaran en público como lección de indisciplina. Escuchó el ruido de la llave al abrir la puerta y rezó por no encontrarse el rostro de ningún Malfoy.

Casi se le saltaron las lágrimas al ver a un elfo doméstico. Durante el resto de la mañana, no se encontró con nadie. Se dedicó ha hacer lo de siempre, limpiar las buhardillas a mano. Antes por supuesto, se calzó. Pero seguía pasando el mismo frío de siempre. Tenía hambre. Pero temía más lo que podía sucederle si bajaba a robar algo en las cocinas. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí arriba, sólo que cuando vio aparecer al servidor oscuro de Lucius era de noche y estaba medio muerta.

El número tres, creía ella que era, puesto que todos le parecían iguales, la cogió por el pelo y la arrastró escaleras abajo. Ah sí...ahora vendría un crucio. ¿Por qué no la mataban y asunto arreglado? _No, no, piensa en Ron...piensa en Harry_ se repetía cuando tenía instintos suicidas. Cuando llegaron abajo, la tiró al suelo sin muchos miramientos. Ella no se movió.

Una voz femenina rompió el silencio. Sonaba suave, encantadora y al mismo tiempo peligrosamente maligna. Pronunciaba con mucha claridad y marcaba especialmente las eses. Habló así:

- Es que esto lo puedo comprender Lucius, pero eso de ahí no.

Hermione tenía la sensación de que "esto" era ella. "Eso de ahí" no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser, ni quería saberlo. No dejaría de mirar el suelo. Porque sin duda, esa era la voz de Narcisa Malfoy.

- Eso de ahí no – repitió – no me cabe en la cabeza Lucius. – su tono de voz se crispó – no puedo entender...cómo puedes...yo he visto como esa cosa...destrozaba tu propia familia Lucius...¡Lo he visto! – chilló con histeria.

- Cariño, creo que no has entendido bien lo que significa la presencia de Nox aquí...

- ¡Por supuesto que lo he entendido! A Draco se le ha ocurrido una idea insolente (y créeme que estoy muy sorprendida con tu comportamiento) y tú, que lo tienes mimado, ¡se lo permites! A pesar de que...¡ooooh! me da asco sólo mirarle. ¡Me da hasta más asco que la sangresucia!

- Cariño, cálmate. Nox lo sabe muy bien. Lo que quiero hacerte entender es que el no se irá de aquí cuando se cure ¿verdad? te quedarás más tiempo con nosotros...

Hermione levantó un poco la cabeza. Entre la maraña de pelos que le caía por la cara, distinguió a la familia Malfoy al completo. Lucius, como siempre, con sus cabellos blancos sueltos y su agria expresión; Narcisa, a la que no había visto nunca pero comprendió que era igual que en su imaginación, cabellos rubios brillantes y largos, tez pálida y labios muy finos; Draco que anuque para su desgracia le conocía bastante bien, comprendía que en esos dos últimos años, la guerra le había cambiado más bien poco, pues su expresión era la misma, su pelo era el mismo y en general su porte era el mismo. Y por último el desconocido tal Nox.

De lo que pudo distinguir, sintió un estremecimiento. Si alguna vez Draco le había resultado frío, aquel hombre le hacía parecer incluso agradable. Sus facciones eran finísimas y delicadísimas, los labios blancos y finos, el pelo, también platinado como el de Lucius, aunque recogido en una pequeña coleta. Y pese a que debía rondar los cuarenta como a su hermano, sus rasgos eran los de un hombre de su misma edad. Vestía en contrastes, de negro, con una capa blanca.

Dejó de mirarle cuando Lucius se acercó a su esposa y le susurró unas palabras ininteligibles al oído. Los labios torcidos de Narcisa se abrieron un poco, y al terminar esbozaron una sonrisa diabólica. Lucius, continuó con su sonrisa hipócrita y Draco sólo les miraba con preocupante interés.

Tras las palabras de su marido, Narcisa Malfoy perdió todo interés por Nox Malfoy, y se acercó a Hermione.

- No sé quién eres, ni me interesa...-dijo, sin evitar mirar de reojo a su hijo- pero si estás aquí, es que has hecho algo que no debías. Por cierto Lucius, Draco...-dijo cambiando la voz a una alegre musicalidad- tengo muy buenas noticias...adivina a quién cogió ayer Blaise (estaba conmigo y me la mostró triunfante)...¡nada más y nada menos que a mí _querida_ profesora McGonagall! – Narcisa rió recortadamente- no tenéis ni idea de la enorme pena que tengo de que haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra...

Hermione miraba al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos. _No puede ser verdad_, se repetía, _sólo es un invento, como los que cuenta Lucius sobre Harry_...Se le habían oprimido los pulmones y agarrotado las manos. Los ojos se le empañaron inevitablemente. Acongojada y temerosa, temiendo por la verdad de esas palabras, comprobó una mirada fija en ella. Draco Malfoy la taladraba en su interior. Se recogió más intentando que nadie notara lo que le estaba sucediendo. Narcisa volvió a la carga.

- Por cierto, además de McGonagall hay unos cuantos cadáveres que te servirán también para tus asuntos cariño. Están en el coche trasero. No los pongas con los muggles por favor.

Ante tal anuncio, Hermione se sujetó la barriga. Unos cuantos más cadáveres. Por favor, no quería oír el nombre, no quería oír el nombre...

- Creo que son algún Weasley (lo sé por el pelo ¿sabes?) y no se quién más...

Ahora sí que creyó desfallecerse. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas le salieron a borbotones. Afortunadamente, estaba demasiado sucia y tenía el pelo demasiado revuelto para que las notaran.

- ¡Pero cariño! – se sobresaltó la señora Malfoy - ¿se puede saber qué te ha pasado?

- Ah. tuve algún percance cuando recogí a Nox. No te preocupes, pagó caro su atrevimiento.

- Eso no lo dudo – se sonrió orgullosa su madre.

Quería verlo, quería verlo. Por dios quería saber a qué Weasley habían asesinado esas ratas, ¿pero por qué? McGonagall...habían podido con su profesora preferida. No...¿tendría que soportar cómo se regocijaban de haber matado a todos sus amigos? O peor, de ¿cómo les habían torturado? No podía, no podía. Y allí estaba, sobre todos aquellos cadáveres, sirviendo la cena a los Malfoy. Cuando lo que quería era coger a la misma señora Malfoy y estrangularla con sus propias manos.

Se había cambiado. "Por favor, lavad un poco a este engendro, va a infectar la comida" había dicho la señora Malfoy a los elfos. Y tuvo que aguantar una cena en la que le parecía que los rostros de Narcisa y Lucius, iluminados por el resplandor de las velas, eran el mismísimo diablo. Hablaban de masacres, de victorias, se enardecían contando cómo había muerto tal o cual muggle, hacían cuentas de los esclavos...todo con una sonrisa en los labios. Por esa cena se enteró de cómo Voldemort estaba en el norte jugando al gato y al ratón con Dumbledore y de cómo Harry Potter había desaparecido desgraciadamente. Por esa cena se enteró de las explosiones que habían matado a cientos de magos, de los otros cientos que se habían unido a Voldemort y de cómo las criaturas mágicas más débiles eran las únicas que se habían interpuesto al avance de la oscuridad. Por esa cena se enteró de lo que se estaba haciendo exactamente a pocos quilómetros de allí, dónde usaban a centenares de muggles y mestizos como cobayas para pociones mortales, dónde les hacían construir sus propias tumbas...Si cuando Hermione llegó a Whiltshire, ya parecía el fin de la guerra, ahora había terminado, y desde luego, su bando había perdido.

Nox estaba mudo como un muerto y Draco intervenía de vez en cuando preguntando detalles concretos. Hermione por su parte, estaba lívida en la oscuridad. Ya no tenía esperanza. Lo había perdido todo.

Aún así, fue un par de días más tarde, cuando aún se retorcía en sueños pensando en cadáveres, que empezó a sentir que tarde o temprano, fuese como fuese, sonreiría. Limpiaba una de las salas más bonitas de toda la mansión: la sala de música. Estaba muy adornada y tenía unos grandes ventanales. Como se estaba haciendo de noche, decidió cerrar las cortinas. En ese mismo momento, Draco entró en la habitación.

No le costaba entender el por qué ese instinto que la obligó a esconderse detrás de las gruesas, espesas y blancas cortinas. Cada vez que se cruzaba con algún miembro de la familia, ya no sabía si era rabia lo que sentía o un desconcierto tal que le parecía estar en una pesadilla. Especialmente con Draco Malfoy. Le conocía demasiado como para entender su comportamiento tan extraño, divagaba con la idea de que en el fondo, el hecho de ignorarla tan educadamente, no era sino símbolo de una mente retorcida que planeaba atacar al más mínimo momento. Por eso mismo, le temía más que a Lucius o a Narcisa, que mostraban claramente lo que pensaban de ella.

El chico iluminó el lugar y se sentó en una butaca color granate. Al poco tiempo, entró Nox, el sujeto extravagante al que sólo veía salir por las noches. A Hermione no le costó demasiado descubrir que estaba conviviendo nada más y nada menos que con un vampiro. Ya había conseguido distinguir a un hombre lobo, cuyo comportamiento era mucho más parecido al de un mago normal...se entristeció al pensar en su antiguo profesor. ¿Viviría aún?

- Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy va a ser una noche muy larga – empezó Nox sentándose en el otro sillón, cerca de Draco. Éste sólo asintió.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien? – repitió desconcertado Nox.

- Tú eras el que querías respuestas.

- ...no te andas con demasiados preámbulos...

- comprenderás que en la situación que en la que me encuentro...

- ¿y cuál es esa situación?

Dracó reflexionó antes de contestar. Hermione contenía la respiración en su escondrijo.

- Vivo en una mentira, es evidente.

- Sí, ya veo que le has perdido mucho respeto a tu padre.

- En el fondo nunca se lo he tenido, le seguía como un perro por propia conveniencia.

- ... dudo que exista una situación más conveniente que esta

- Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen

- Eso no hace falta que me lo jures. Para empezar, no sé quién juega más o menos. Quiero decir...no sé hasta que punto Lucius sabe que yo sé que el quiere matarme. O que yo sé que Lucius sabe que yo sé que él quiere matarme y por eso me mantiene aquí. – Nox hizo unos cuantos aspavientos mientras se explicaba.

- Eso no ocurrirá. Te irás antes. En el momento justo, antes que las cosas estallen aquí y cuando allí fuera estén más calmados.

- Draco, ahora mismo, medio mundo sabe quién soy.

- Cómo si eso no tuviera solución.

- ...no sé por qué hemos terminado hablando de mí. Lo que quiero saber es por qué estás traicionando a tu padre y a quién tú sabes.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Pero si no podía ser...Draco no contestó.

- Vamos, estoy seguro de que no has matado ni a una mosca. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

- Nox...una guerra es muy fácil explicarla sentado en un sillón, o escribiendo una novela, pero otra cosa es muy distinta es vivirla. Estuve en Londres Nox, como tú. En el centro de Londres, codo con codo con los mortífagos más famosos y sangrientos que existen. Y simplemente me di cuenta de que yo no era como ellos.

"Recuerdo como brillaban los ojos de Bellatrix Black. No sólo había desaparecido toda la humanidad de ellos, sino que no eran normales, sí, no eran normales. Eran los de una bestia. Una que ya no sabía distinguir de lo que era vivir de morir. Y la verdad Nox, es que yo soy lo suficientemente joven como para darme cuenta de que lo que quiero es vida, y no destrucción a mi alrededor. Me molestaban los muggles, y aún los considero estúpidos, pero de ahí a masacrarles hay mucha distancia. Entre el caos huí disimuladamente, y lo único que hice fue simular matar a cadáveres.

En otro momento, quizá me hubiera encantado ver a Hermione Granger – sí, la chica castaña - barrer el suelo que yo iba a pisar. Pero ahora, sólo consigue recordarme lo absurdo de todo esto, y los rostros de aquellos muertos con los que me encontraba."

Nox sonreía y Hermione se tapaba la mano con la boca, sorprendida pero a la vez increíblemente insatisfecha.

- Y más o menos, eso es todo.

- Jamás pensé que un Malfoy pudiera explayarse tanto.

- Era un buen método para que no preguntaras más. – contestó dibujando otra sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro - ¿o acaso quieres más detalles?

- Pues sí...por ejemplo...¿cómo te hirieron de esa manera? – pregunto señalando a su hombro.

- Sorpréndete, fue Granger.

- ¡Ah!

- Sí, parecía un ataque de furia o algo así. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya tenía el cuchillo clavado.

- Una chica con agallas...

En aquel momento, Hermione tuvo la clara sensación de que Nox Malfoy sabía perfectamente que alguien les estaba observando. Y que ese alguien era ella. Dracó se levantó y dio un par de pasos por la habitación.

- Psé...es Granger. No fue un gesto muy inteligente por su parte. Imagino que estará aprendiendo por qué no puede destacar tanto. Después, tus enemigos van a por tí antes que nadie.

Tras esto, se dirigió a la puerta.

- Nox, no hagas mucho ruido al volver. Anoche te escuchamos yo, mi padre y media comunidad de impuros.

- Tampoco exageres – se despidió mirándole con ojos misteriosos.

Dracó salió.

Y pasaron unos segundos en los que Hermione no se atrevió a respirar. Nox estaba tranquilamente sentado en su sillón, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Sin previo aviso, la dirección de ésta cambio, y se fijó en el punto exacto en el que se encontraba Hermione. A la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón al notar tales ojos vacíos inspeccionándola. Así continuaron otros segundos más. Por fin, Nox soltó un largo suspiro y una risa graciosa. Se levantó gesticulando y dio unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación. De repente se detuvo.

- Hermione Granger, se encuentra usted en una situación harto ridícula...¿por qué no sale, y charlamos?

Después de procesarlo durante aún más segundos, Hermione se revolvió en su escondrijo, y apareció entre las cortinas. Nox le estaba sonriendo contento y con un grácil gesto la invitó a sentarse donde antes lo había hecho Draco. Ella aceptó, sin decir palabra.

- Creo que no nos han presentado. Llámeme Nox. Por supuesto, no es mi verdadero nombre, pero para qué decírselo si yo mismo me esfuerzo en olvidarlo.

- Hermione Granger.

- Mucho gusto Hermione, es usted una bella muchacha...que se esconde para escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Hermione se revolvió en su asiento. Cerró sus manos en sus muslos y miró con detenimiento a Nox.

- Disculpe, no era mi intención – dijo seriamente

- Encantadora – rió Nox, mientras se paseaba alrededor del sillón. - ¿Y cuál era, entonces, su intención?

- Mi intención...mi intención. Si yo tuviera intención, o mejor, si yo pudiera tener intención, créame que no estaría aquí señor Malfoy.

Aquello sí le fastidió a Nox y borró la sonrisa de su cara.

- Disculpe si mi tono le ha ofendido señorita.

- En absoluto. Creo que me lo merecería si ambos nos encontráramos en la situación normal de nuestras vidas. Hoy por hoy, creo que tengo derecho a cualquier desfachatez. En esta casa, por supuesto.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero por favor, no me hable como si fuera un Malfoy. Ya lo hacen durante el resto del tiempo. Y yo sé que no lo soy.

- Lo siento. Sé que usted está en una situación parecida a la mía.

Ambos se miraron y se entendieron. Los formalismos ya estaban de más. Pero Nox siguió paseándose, como si le divirtiera tener los ojos de Hermione siguiéndole de un lado a otro.

- ¿De dónde eres Hermione?

- De Londres.

- Yo también.

- Mejor dicho, de lo que antes era Londres...

De nuevo un silencio.

-¿Pero tú naciste aquí no? Eres Hermano de Lucius...

-Puede ser. Pero intento olvidarlo. Yo soy de Londres. De la Londres nocturna. De los callejones marginales. Pero sé que no volveré a verla. Ni siquiera lo que es ahora.

- Ambos moriremos

Hermione lo dijo con tal seguridad que Nox no se atrevió a reprocharla.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Sí – dijo ella con sencillez. – Tengo miedo de dejarme matar fácilmente y de decepcionar a mis compañeros. Esperaba que viviera por ellos, pero ¿cómo voy a vivir por alguien de que no tengo certeza de que esté muerto?

- ¿Puedo saber quiénes eran tus amigos?

- Los conoces seguro. Al menos a uno de ellos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Nox se sorprendió. Y comprendió que él, su persona, iba a ser la fuente de la primera alegría de esa chiquilla en esa casa.

- Hermione – dijo, rodeando el sillón y arrodillándose frente a ella. – creo que tienes todo el derecho a saber y a tener esperanza. Y hay algo que sé con certeza: Harry Potter está vivo, como niño que vivió y créeme, como niño que vivirá.

**Notas: **Bueno, y ahora que el lector está informado de casi todo, pasaremos a la acción. Por delante tenemos mmm...un poco de holocausto, unas dosis de discriminación y tres o cuatro gotas de romance. Ah, añadiré algo vampírico también. De verdad que este fic me parece un tostón, ¡no me podéis decir que no! Me enrollo como las persianas. Debería ir más al grano. Pero es que no sé cómo me lo monto...


	4. IV Preludio mortal

IV. Preludio mortal 

- Quieres decir...

- Harry Potter, sí. Y es más, lo mismo que Dumbledore.

Más que felicidad, lo que sintió Hermione tras las palabras de Nox, pronunciadas de una manera tan dulce, fue sosiego. Se sintió como si acabara de caer desde un precipicio que no parecía tener fin, a unos amortiguadores y blandos cojines. La idea le dio sueño. Tantas noches sin dormir...

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Nox, viéndola respirar suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo...? – dijo en un tono imperceptible

- Sssssh...- la calló, poniéndole los dedos en la frente y empujándola suavemente para que se recostara. Sus dedos parecían de hielo. Empezó ha hablar muy lentamente en susurros – Los Malfoy se intentan animar sin dejar de hablar de su triunfo, pero si te fijas, las palabras Potter y Dumbledore son tabú. Eso es porque uno al norte y otro al sur (tengo la impresión de que Harry está en Francia) resisten. Y si ellos viven, nosotros tenemos la esperanza de...quién sabe lo que...

Nox dejó de hablar. La chica se había dormido. Sonrió al observar su expresión de relax. La tensión había desaparecido, el agarrotamiento que la perseguía se había esfumado, y en los brazos de Nox, que la llevó a su propia habitación, confundió el frío de un vampiro con el calor de un ser querido. Esa noche no escuchó los fantasmales aullidos del panteón. Se dejó llevar por una nada luminosa, que parecía teñir el negro de su vestido, de la más hermosa blancura.

No era así para el joven Malfoy, unos metros más abajo, más despeinado de lo normal y con los dedos repiqueteando en su rodilla, pues volvía una y otra vez sus pensamientos a todo lo que le había explicado a su tío. "Hablas mucho para ser un Malfoy"...y la verdad es que sí había largado demasiado. Se levantó nervioso y se sirvió una copa. Con el líquido en sus manos, se apoyó en la mesa y quedó absorto mirando el retrato de su abuelo en el salón. Ciertamente, era el mismo Lucius el que le miraba con ojos traicioneros y se limpiaba la solapa de su reluciente frac. Le devolvió la misma mirada, retándole.

Conocía muy bien cuál sería su destino una vez se enfrentara a toda la orden de mortífagos. Pero la sola idea de unirse al otro bando le daba escalofríos. ¿Él, luchando contra su gente del lado de Potter? Aquello era demasiado surrealista. Definitivamente no. Pasaría de todo y huiría a cualquier sitio, algún país del norte de Europa. Ni demasiado lejos, ni demasiado cerca. Nox que se quedara si quería, a preparar sus sueños inútiles de revolución. Él aún tenía carta blanca en el asunto, si fingía seguir siendo siervo de Lord Voldemort.

No le importaban los esclavos, no le importaban los muggles. Ahora sólo le importaba él. ¿Pero alguna vez le había importado alguien más? Puede que su madre...pero a los ocho años ya se había olvidado de ella. En la oscuridad pensó en Hermione Granger y en las interminables lágrimas que ahora estaría derramando en sueños por su querida profesora y trescientas personas más. El corazón le dio un pinchazo ¿por qué se empeñaba Granger en sufrir por los demás? ¿no le convenía más salvar el pellejo como él mismo hacía? _No le han enseñado bien. No sobrevivirá._

Sobrevivir era algo básico en la familia Malfoy, en la orden de los mortífagos y en la misma casa Slytherin. Salvar el cuello y sortear la situación por encima de cualquier cosa, o de cualquier persona. Si para ello era necesario la desgracia ajena, ellos lo sentían mucho, pero en el juego todo el mundo arriesgaba su parte. Por eso no podía entender ese sentimiento de _solidaridad_, _amistad_ (para el la amistad era una cosa muy distinta) y _amor_. Amor se tenía que sentir por uno mismo, no por los demás. Y ese fue el error de Potter y toda su trouppe.

-No seas estúpido Ron, sabes muy bien que necesitáis mi ayuda.

-No, no vendrás.

La situación era absurda para Hermione. Ron la tenía sujeta por por el hombro mirándola con una expresión que no era propia de él. Ella estaba alarmada.

-¡Vamos! ¿Soy tu compañera recuerdas? ¡He pasado por las mismas o más situaciones peligrosas que tú!

-...no

-¡No puedes impedírmelo Ron! ¡Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a...!

La había abrazado. Hermione estaba muy sorprendida. No terminaba de comprender qué diablos le pasaba a él y a Harry. Claro que ella también los quería con locura, y que prefería que se quedaran a salvo. Pero también sabía que eso era imposible, porque siempre habían sido un grupo. Juntos habían podido con todo. ¿Por qué ahora ese empeño en sobreprotegerla? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado entre ellos? ¿No comprendían que era absurdo? Se relajó en el profundo y cariñoso abrazo del chico.

-Vamos éndelo...

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Ron respondió.

-Claro que lo comprendo. Lo comprendo perfectamente. – dijo con voz queda, y sin mirarla se separó de ella. Luego, veloz, dirigiéndole una última mirada profunda, corrió hacia la puerta del sótano de la Madriguera y la cerró.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de impedirlo. Se la había quitado. Le había quitado la varita del bolsillo de su túnica con premeditación y alevosía mientras la abrazaba. Ahora no podía hacer nada, aquel tonto la había dejado inútil. Tal vez a salvo. Pero indefensa.

- Y eso es todo. Aún no he podido llegar a comprender su insensatez.

Las velas alumbraban en perfectos círculos la pequeña estancia. Hermione estaba acurrucada en el sillón, sosegada, con los pies descalzos sobre el asiento y la mirada perdida en las pequeñas llamas del candelabro. Frente a ella, Nox se concentraba en las ondas del cabello de Hermione cayendo irremediablmente sobre sus hombros. La chica acababa de relatarle todo lo referente a su situación en la guerra, además de algún que otro detalle personal que no había podido dejar escapar. No pudo sino admirar a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

- Y ahora – dijo sonriendo amargamente, dirigiendo su mirada al estampado del mobiliario – ni siquiera puedo recriminarles nada. Te doy las gracias Nox, por darme noticias tan buenas como las de ayer. En realidad, sólo doy gracias por qué estés aquí.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Me satisface poder aliviarte un poco el corazón.

Hermione continuaba con su sonrisa amarga. Nox le inspiraba una confianza absoluta. Después de todo, era el único punto de referencia que tenía en esa casa para querer seguir adelante. Le asustaba un poco depender tanto de un desconocido que no tenía demasiados puntos a su favor para gustarle. Las ironías de la vida la habían convertido en la confidente de un Malfoy que para más inri era un vampiro. Esto último tampoco le importaba demasiado a Hermione. Lo cierto es que ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente que no era especialmente normal, y siempre había sentido especial atención hacia las criaturas (después de salir de Hogwarts, no había dejado de insistir sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos). Analizando el caso de Nox, no podía evitar establecer razonables parecidos con el de su antiguo profesor Remus Lupin. "Prejuicios, siempre prejuicios" se decía.

Tan sólo esperaba poder repetir la pequeña charla pasada y la que ahora mismo mantenía con el agradable, y no por ello menos misterioso y frío Nox Malfoy cada día. Era complicado pero...teniendo en cuenta que Lucius y Narcisa parecían repeler la habitación de su adorado pariente...

En Draco Malfoy prefería no pensar. Simplemente porque la agobiaba no comprender algo. Ella era una mente brillante. No disponía de la suficiente información sobre él como para no caer en abundantes contradicciones.

Nox seguía perdido en los reflejos del pelo de Hermione. Cavilaba el siguiente paso que ambos deberían dar. A estas alturas, sus compañeros de San Mungo ya deberían haber muerto, y lo mismo para la mayoría de los de la chica. No tenían escapatoria, sería imposible contactar con su única esperanza.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En lo de siempre. Cómo escapar.

- Tal vez no lo necesitemos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nos basta con saber de Harry. Es posible que le seamos más útiles desde aquí.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-Mañana hay inspección – dijo Hermione al aire lánguidamente

-¿Perdón?

-Una vez al mes, los esclavos reciben inspección. Los que están demasiado débiles para seguir trabajando terminan asesinados. Especialmente los pocos muggles que tienen. Es...

Se había acostumbrado hasta cierto punto a la desesperación. Pero sólo si no tenía esperanza. Cuando la tenía...Giró la cara y la escondió entre el sillón. Nox se levantó. Con cuidado y unos guantes, acarició el pelo que tanto le gustaba. Le limpió con el pulgar las lágrimas que querían salir. La miraba serio.

-Tenemos que aguantar...tenemos que...

-Pero qué tierno...

Ambos se sobresaltaron. Había entrado alguien.

-Draco no sabes qué susto...

El chico dirigió una rápida mirada de desaprobación a su tío.

-Tienes una bonita forma de pasar desapercibido en esta casa Nox. – dijo entre dientes, mientras posaba sus ojos sobre Hermione, que agarrotada, miraba al suelo sin saber qué hacer.

-Y en cuanto a ti Granger...yo no deambularía por el primer piso, sabiendo que mañana hay inspección.

Hermione apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo podía hablar tan alegremente de la inspección? Cada vez que veía a Draco Malfoy le invadía la misma ciega rabia que la impulsó a clavarle aquella daga noches atrás. Le parecía repulsiva la manera que tenía de ignorarla, sobretodo cuando sabía perfectamente que había traicionado su padre. Era ruin y egoísta.

-No te canses Draco. – Dijo con una media sonrisita Nox. Le gustaba retar a su sobrino. – La chica oyó toda tu confesión de anoche.

Los ojos de Draco chispearon. ¿Cómo?

A Hermione se le paró el corazón. ¿Por qué se lo contaba?

Nox por su parte estaba en su salsa. Le encantaba dominar la situación.

- Desafortunadamente – dijo con los ojos mirando al techo y haciendo con la mano una floritura – no eres un vampiro, así que no tienes el instinto para detectar mujeres hermosas tan desarrollado como yo.

- Qué pena...- dijo Draco atravesándole.

- Eso mismo. Si lo hubieras tenido, te hubieras percatado que la dulce señorita nos estaba espiando desde las cortinas (es que esta casa tiene cortinas muy tupidas, cierto, lo único que me gusta es ese aire a siglo XVIII)

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta. Ese tío se estaba riendo de la situación. A veces no sabía si le importaba todo mucho o se dedicaba a dejarse llevar. Draco no dijo nada, se limitó a estrangular a su tío con la mirada. Este continuó.

- La verdad es que no estaba espiando. ¿Verdad que no? – Hermione no sabía que decir, pero Nox no estaba demasiado interesado en ella.- Lo cierto es que le diste tanto miedo que se quedó petrificada y sólo se le ocurrió esconderse. ¿Desde cuándo un Malfoy ejerce tal efecto en el sexo contrario? Me decepcionas querido sobrino.

Seguía hablándole en tono informal, como si estuvieran en un bar codeándose de sus conquistas. Empezó a enumerar una lista de amores. Hermione y Draco no podían estar más sorprendidos.

- Marie era encantadora. Era francesa, y no todas son tan amorosas como quieren parecer...la pobre terminó mal, por aquel entonces yo no me contenía y...

- Escucha...- empezó a decir Draco.

- Fue una lástima, un desperdicio. No me arrepiento mucho de mis crímenes, y eso es por culpa de tu padre Draco, que...

- Nox...

-¿Qué?

Draco se quedo mirándole. Se le había olvidado qué quería decir.

- Bueno, y ahora que estamos más relajados – continuó Nox – ¿por qué no te sientas (sí, aquí mismo, en la cama) y continuamos con la conversación?

Él no respondió, miraba a Hermione esperando algo.

- Creo...-dijo ella al final- que será mejor que...

- No – la cortó Nox en tono tajante. Se puso serio – no te vas a ninguna parte. Draco, ¿quieres huir no? ¿y qué has pensado?

- Nada...que te incumbra a ti.

Hermione no esperó más. Salió de la habitación, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la venda que aún cubría el hombro de Draco. Nadie le impidió esta vez que saliera.

Cuando se encontraba a punto de bajar por las escaleras, una voz la detuvo.

-Granger

Draco había salido detrás de ella y ahora cerraba con tranquilidad la puerta de la habitación de Nox. Ella le observó acercarse entre las sombras. Se detuvo frente a ella, imponente. La línea de su labios se curvaba hacia abajo y aparentaba un evidente disgusto.

-No sé, ni quiero saber lo que habrás oído...

Se detuvo, calculando sus palabras, mientras observaba en la penumbra la reacción de la chica.

-Pero quiero que te quede claro donde estás. – dijo señalando con el indice su hombro. – No creas que voy a mentir por ti más de una vez...

no me importa lo que te pase 

Eso era lo que quería añadir. Pero le faltó el aire, se quedó con una punzada en el esófago, y desvió la mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo. La había mirado a los ojos y en ellos, como un atropello de imágenes había vuelto a recordar, al detalle, todas las muertes que había presenciado. Lo volvió a intentar, pero no pudo sino fijar la vista en Hermione, en el brillo de sus ojos vacíos y darse cuenta de que ella delataba todos sus despojos como ser humano.

Revivió la crudeza y brutalidad de Londres e imaginó las que en esos momentos se estarían cometiendo con los esclavos. Fue como un martillazo en la sien que hizo que se le agarrotara la espalda inconscientemente. Hermione notaba como Draco respiraba con dificultad y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Tragó saliva esperando cualquier cosa.

- No esperaba...no creo que...no entiendo...-balbuceó algo temblorosa.

Pero Draco Malfoy continuaba en la batalla interior. Cada hueco visible de la cara de Hermione en la oscuridad era una muerte. Cada movimiento imperceptible...el temblor de sus labios al hablar. Los sentimientos aletargados a conciencia...

Las palabras de la chica le llegaron distorsionadas y lejanas. Era una tortura. Mirarla era una tortura. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, era como descubrirse a sí mismo, la inevitable morbosidad de recordar en cuántas cosas habías fallado, todos tus errores, uno detrás de otro.

No le importaba, no le importaba, no le importaba...

De pronto y como un sablazo demoledor, sintió el calor humano. Hermione, con los ojos desconcertados, había posado su mano en su brazo. La zona le ardió sin precedentes, como si le estuvieran tatuando al él de por vida, como si él si tuviera...la sangre sucia. La sensación le sacudió el corazón. Aquella mujer le hería de muchas maneras. Física y mentalmente. Y no encontraba el remedio adecuado.

Era la segunda vez que Hermione actuaba sin pensar. Había sentido el horror en Malfoy. Lo había sentido en ella claramente. El ambiente era demoledor, el aire resultaba pesado y ninguno de los dos pensaba con claridad. Se sintieron caer en un túnel infinito de recuerdos, de entre los cuales los peores flotaban con más facilidad. Al fin, la mano de Hermione cayó por su propio peso, y sus miradas se desconectaron turbadas.

Sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, pero en la cara de Draco, la línea de sus labios había subido, formando una horizontal perfecta.

-Mañana no será un buen día – dijo suavemente – descansa.

Hermione sentía la necesidad de decir cualquier cosa, la que fuera, pero sus labios estaban pegados de la impresión. Recobró el movimiento y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Descansar no era una cosa que se pudiera permitir cuando tenía tanto trabajo que hacer para salvar la vida. La inspección significaría su muerte si no contentaba...a los Malfoy.

**Notas:** Estoy frustrada por no poder escribir más. Ya se va entreviendo algo de amorío. Me pregunto cuándo estallará. Nox es un chondo y la pieza clave que hace avanzar esta historia xD, más o menos empiezo a ver el hilo claro y gracias a dios que me he sacado a ese personaje de la manga. Sólo espero que no os parezca un remedio barato. Al pensar en el capi que viene empiezo a ver el gore del fic. Me he cargado al medio mundo mágico y no mágico...y van a sufrir como nunca :(

Estoy encantadísima con los reviews, comprendo que es una pareja y una situación que gusta, así que ahora en Navidades prometo ser fuerte y continuar la historia lo suficiente para que nadie me apedree. Cada vez que recibo un comentario me pongo a temblar, se me encoge todo xD, soy muy miedica, por eso creo que están algo sobrevaloradas, ¡yo misma me hago un lío de narices con la historieta! Muchos besos, me habéis sacado los colores de mala manera, eso no es sano: me lo creeré y cuando me corten la cabeza lloraré, ju.

Snif, Feliz Navidad a todos.

Lenguadeplata 


End file.
